The Difficultys Of Raising Rosemary Wira
by Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa
Summary: Being the last of her friends left. Will is left to care for Elyons Daghter. Rosemary wira. part two of the series. sequal to copeing. it is not an easy task. please r
1. Swim

_Rose_

Rose runs across the field, her eyes glistening with the childish youth. Her attention is brought to the woman who had raised her. She is currently holding a small boy with red hair as small baby with tuffs of black hair gargles in the double pram. Today she was turning four. The girl's cousins William and Mary Collins had gone to her house to spend the day with her. Her house, she giggles at the idea, mu..Aunty Will had brought it last year using something called book Royalties.

In truth Will Vandom was now a famous book writer . Just a year after her friends had been killed she had written a fantasy book called E.T.H.I.C, a group of fairies that had to save the world. This was in dedication to her friends. She also had written a book and made a company up that helped people deal with the loss of a loved one called new life. Ethics sequel was in the works. In which an evil sorcerer called Will would end up nearly killing the E.T.H.I.C heroines.

Rose giggles as she looks at the stream near bye. She wonders what it would be like to enter the water, was it cold or warm. She giggles again as her feet enter the water, she looks back to ensure Aunty Will is not looking at her. Liam was still fighting in her arms, screeching how he wanted an ice cream and Aunty Will was trying to calm him down. Suddenly something palls at her leg; it feels like someone is trying to drag her in. 'ROSE GET OUT OF THERE' comes the panicked yell of Aunty Will.

_Will_

Will place William on the ground, she jumps over the fence in the play area, questioning how Rose got out in the first place and ran for the child. However before she is even half way there Rose screams as she is dragged under the water by currents. Will runs as she feels her heart beat constantly in her chest. She could not lose another person important to her.

She runs and hopes she is not too late; her eyes briefly glance back at the play area where her brother is sitting on the ground in confusion.

_Lillian_

She had been playing in the park, when she hears a yell; she turns to look at her boyfriend Chris who sighs, they where fourteen and in love. Without a second thought they head towards the screams and she spots a small child struggling in the water, her body hits the water before she knows what she is doing and she is not surprised to see Chris is on her other side. She grabs hold of the child thankful for the lessons that her sister's friends Irma and Will had taught her. They manage to keep the child's head up and fight the currants and as they reach the bank a familiar red head appears.

The woman grabs the child and begins scolding her. 'You don't know how worried I was' she all but yells and then her eyes look to the girls rescuers. 'Thank you…' she stops talking as her eyes open in shock. 'Lils' she inquires and then she turns to the boy 'Chris'. Both the teens look at her in shock. She looks at the teens in confusion before she smiles. 'Thank you, please follow me' she asks as she indicates to her brother and sister in the park.


	2. House

AGE FOUR part TWO.

They get to the park within seconds and she bends down to pick up William and places him in the pram next to Mary-Ann next she turns her eyes on the form of Rose. 'Hand' she orders. The child places her hand up as ordered and she grabs it. She attempts not to hear the scared whimper of the child or see the eyes that had appeared in the child's eyes. She definitely ignored the fact the child was soaked from head to foot because if she took that into account then she would start worrying about hyperthermia. `

Her attention instead turns to the two teens that had saved the child's life. 'I know this is not usual and I am sure your parents have told you not to take a ride from strangers or enter there house, but well would you like to come to mine so we can talk, its just that I need to take Rose home and get her changed.

'You're no stranger and well, if we won't be intruding then. I would love to come' Chris informs with a stern nod.

'Me as well, I am practically Rose aunt and well… if you don't mind' Lillian informs.

'I wouldn't have asked if I minded' she tells the teens, she is sure she has never grinned this broadly since their deaths. She heads towards her car and they follow. She looks left and right she is in-between two other cars on each side. It would be hard to be crashed into; she was not on a corner or a bend and that cut the odds dramatically.

Ever since she the accident she made sure she parked in a position that an event like what happened to the others could not happen to her, on one slow day she had even had to park five blocks away from work just so she had two cars on either side and no turn in. she had been lucky today or perhaps it was the other guardians watching from wherever they where.

Her friends had not arrived in Kandrakar. The people had looked for months and could not find them and Will concludes that they must be somewhere and as such they must be watching still. Elyon was probably yelling right now on how she should have watched Rose better and how it would be her fault that the child dies.

Her fault just like the fact that they are dead is her fault. Had she not been late, had she just put up some kind of shield? She knows it is her fault, don't the nightmares every night prove it. Doesn't the fact that she is left alive prove it?

Lillian coughs pulling her from her thoughts. 'Sorry Lils, you where saying.'

'I was wondering if you where ok, you just zoned out' Lillian asks in a concerned voice.

'Sorry Lils, I was just thinking how much like your sister you are starting to look like' Will looks at the teen and notices that it is the truth.

About thirty minuets later the car drives into a large three story red brick house with white trims on the roof and around the window boarder that was styled as if it was from the early eighteenth centaury. 'Wow how big is this place?' Chris gasps.

'Well, I own a thousand acres, the house has twelve bedrooms, three of them en-suite, two living rooms, six bathrooms, three toilets, two living rooms a kitchen, a study, studio… and well lets just say its large.' Will smiles as she talks. I also own stables and a private cinema, and in the basement there is an ice rink and bowling ally' at the shocked looks of the teens Will laughs. 'Well we also have a large pool out back' she says

'Erm wow, why do you need that much… stuff, it's just you and Rose right?' Lillian asks.

Will laughs 'well um yes but well, I want rooms here incase people want to stay and I got over twenty million dollars for my last book and they haven't even made the book available in other countries yet.' Will was babbling now.

They talked late into the night and Chris and Lils called there homes just to say that they would be staying the night. Susan picked up her two at about ten and gave Lillian and Chris hugs, she did not leave until half eleven. Unknown to Will she had just got back a little brother and sister she did not know she had had yet alone lost.

'Aunty' Rose called as she crawls onto the floor and fell asleep in-between Will and Lillian Maybe tomorrow they can bake cakes. She thinks as she falls fast asleep.

**Wow, 2 ****communities and I only had the one chapter up. Thank you for the reviews. And just so you know this is not mine. I am just borrowing them; well Mary and Rosemary are mine.**


	3. ketchup

Part one aged Four and Three Months

Rose woke early, her eyes turn to the woman whose arms are now wrapped around her and she giggles. Aunty Will was drooling and words such as Matt and baby as well as silly none words where coming out of her mouth. The arms around her, grip tighter and suddenly Rose has an idea. 'AUNTY WILL WAKE UP' she yells at the top of her voice.

'What time is it mummy?' Aunty will sleepily asks and Rose giggles again.

'I'm not grandma Sue silly, I'm Rosemary' she informs as she continues to laugh. 'Besides the clock says a six a three and a four' she happily answers wills earlier question, in-between giggles..

'Ugh, its too early baby girl, go back to bed' will pleads.

'I want pancakes, and Aunty Lillian and Unca Chris are coming to the zoo today'

'Of course' Will grumbles as she gets out of bed.

It had been three months since Rose had turned four, Three months since Lillian and Chris had re entered their lives and three months where she is beginning to heal. Just days after her birthday, Lillian had come over to bake cakes and cookies with the youngster. A few days after that she watched a new Disney movie, with the child and a few days after that, she came over to help Rose with her art work. At this point Will had already taken the hint so when Lillian and Chris came over to play computer games with their niece she was prepared.

Flashback

Lillian was sitting on a big black lever sofa, next to her was Chris and squeezed between them was Rose.

'Lilly, Chris can we talk for a moment' she asks in an innocent voice.

'I'll play outside aunty' the four year old mumbles as she leaves the room.

'Lillian, Christopher… you guys have been spending a lot of time around here' she beguines the two teens look at each other horrified.

'you're not going to stop us seeing her… are you' Lillian asks in fear.

'No of course not, she is your Niece' Will assures. 'but I am annoyed that you come knocking on my door at all hours, with no warning' she informs. The two teens open there mouths to argue or apologise and she holds up her hand to silence them.

'As you know your sisters' she takes a deep breath 'they where like sisters too me as such that makes you guys family' she looks at both confused teens and laughs. 'Your both over ten' she states, the other two nod a look of annoyance on there face. 'well, sorry it's like a year late but here is a copy of the key to the house' she hands them both a key. 'both of you are family so you can come here whenever you like, however no breaking the house rules'

'What house rules' Lillian asks, will hands her a piece of paper.

THE RULES FOR W.I.T.C.H.E MANNOR

Parents must know where you are. (no sleepovers without parents permission)

Rose must be kept to her bed time, unless I allow her up longer. (its 7.30 pm at the moment)

No house parties/ raves

no swearing

no shoes on in the house

if we are out of something, write it on the white board in the kitchen.

no sex in the house until you are eighteen

the attic is out of bounds

don't insult Mr Frog (I am very fond of him)

If you want to keep a pet at the manor ask

If you want anything Ask

close doors after you

if the fire alarm sounds get out

turn off lights, when they are not in use

turn off the tv's and computers when not in use.

don't allow Rose into the pool or basement rooms.

No cookies before Dinner

if you get hurt the emergency numbers are on the fridge.

The teens look up, smiles on there faces.

End flashback

'Aunty comes on' Rose demands and Will follows. Breakfast was a quite affair until the phone rung. Will gently gets out of her seat and heads into the hallway to pick up the phone. 'Hello'

'Will honey, its Mom, I need a favour' Susan says. 'something has come up at work and Deans got a teacher training course he is on this week' she beguines.

'Mum, you want me to look after Liam and Mary' Will guesses.

'Could you?' she asks

'Bring them round, me Lils and Chris where taking Rose to the zoo anyway

'MOMMY' Rose yells from the kitchen.

Will drops the phone, as she rushes to see the small girl with red all over her. On the floor is a container of ketchup. 'Why do you have all that over you' she asks.

'I wanted ketchup on my pancakes' Rose cries.

'It's ok baby we will get you cleaned up before aunty and Uncle get hear' she assures.

'Bu…but this was Aunty Lillian fravourit dwess' the child sobs.

'Its ok baby, she won't mind and you can wear the purple dress that she got you as a late birthday gift' the child instantly cheered up.


End file.
